


Cover | Rupert Street

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: ❌SPOILER ALERT❌One word—BRILLIANT!I loved the feel of raw emotions from John. His hesitations and frustrations. His growing feelings for Sherlock, I'm feeling it as well. And fuck I loved falling in love with Sherlock Holmes and vice versa. I want to read it again! Definitely!The case—I'm obsessed with signs. Although, I don't obsessed in the way, that you know~zodiac signs enthusiasts do. I just like the thought of something out there that someone finds helpful to them, guides them through their everyday life, helps them with decisions, or finding luck or falling in love. Sometimes they are real, sometimes they are not. And there's nothing wrong with that. Believe what you want you to believe.I wasn't surprised a Scorpio might get killed out there. I'm a Scorpio and I'm pretty sure, someone will definitely kill me. I'm annoying as hell. Hahahaha. So there.This is the first work I've read from the author. Great read! I can't wait to look for more. Subscribed as well. 💖
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Cover | Rupert Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rupert Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609731) by [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud). 



> ❌SPOILER ALERT❌
> 
> One word—BRILLIANT!
> 
> I loved the feel of raw emotions from John. His hesitations and frustrations. His growing feelings for Sherlock, I'm feeling it as well. And fuck I loved falling in love with Sherlock Holmes and vice versa. I want to read it again! Definitely!  
> The case—I'm obsessed with signs. Although, I don't obsessed in the way, that you know~zodiac signs enthusiasts do. I just like the thought of something out there that someone finds helpful to them, guides them through their everyday life, helps them with decisions, or finding luck or falling in love. Sometimes they are real, sometimes they are not. And there's nothing wrong with that. Believe what you want you to believe.
> 
> I wasn't surprised a Scorpio might get killed out there. I'm a Scorpio and I'm pretty sure, someone will definitely kill me. I'm annoying as hell. Hahahaha. So there.
> 
> This is the first work I've read from the author. Great read! I can't wait to look for more. Subscribed as well. 💖

[](https://postimg.cc/NL4p0w2V)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the views! And if you happen to leave a comment and kudos, gratitude. 🙏🏼💖


End file.
